


It's Up To You

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: The Avengers have run into some sort of chemical, and it's affected Thor's alien physiology differently than everyone else. Only Darcy can help sort things out.





	

Darcy’s phone rang. She wiped the potato chip crumbs off on her cat-patterned leggings and picked it up, squinting at the screen. Steve. Steve? Why the fuck was Steve calling her? Well, there was only one way to find out. She accepted the call, holding the phone up to her ear. “Hey. Aren’t you on the other side of the world?”

“We’re on our way home.” And from Steve’s tone, they were on their way home because something Serious had happened.

Darcy uncrossed her legs and got up from her bed, pacing the length of it. “What happened?” The unasked part of the question was  _ to Thor _ . Because really, there was only one reason he’d be calling  _ her _ sounding super serious and not, say, anyone else on the planet.

“Thor’s been…” He paused like he was looking for the right word. “Compromised.”

She stopped walking, her hand coming up to her hip. “Do what now?” What did that even mean?

“We ran into some sort of chemical, and because his physiology is different it’s affected him differently than the rest of us.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Different how? Did he shrink? Did he grow?” That would be a problem.

“He’s-” Before Steve got any further, Darcy heard a very distinct, “Is that Darcy?” growled in the background. Actually growled, like Thor was ready to do some physical damage to someone.

“Wait, is he okay?” She froze, eyes wide. “Does he hate me?” Because Thor was one of her best friends and that would actually really suck.

Steve laughed, a sort of desperate, slightly bitter sound. “No, quite the opposite. He’s- Here he is.” The last part was rushed, almost coming out as one word. There were contact noises like Thor had bodily grabbed the phone and removed it from Steve’s person, whether or not Steve wanted him to.

“Darcy.” Thor’s voice was all deep and growly, sending a chill down her spine. She’d heard it like this before, but never to her, and never  _ this much _ . “Darcy, when I arrive, I’m going to-”

The line went dead. Her eyebrows raised as she stared at the phone, seeing that it had, in fact, been disconnected. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, Thor had been in the middle of saying something. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure what he’d been going to say.

Her phone rang again, and this time it was unknown. So not Steve’s phone, but she was willing to bet it was still Steve. She answered. “Hello?”

“Sorry about that,” Steve said in a very hushed voice. “We need you on the landing pad when we get in. We’re about 15 minutes out.”

“Why? Like, does he want to kill me?” Again, that would be bad. She was kind of enjoying being alive.

“You into Star Trek, right?” Nat’s voice on the line. Darcy was willing to bet they’d patched through a line directly from the quinjet.

“Yeah, of course.” She nodded, not like they could see her.

“So if I was to say  _ sex pollen _ …”

Darcy’s eyebrows flew up her forehead. “You’re kidding, right? Like, that actually exists?”

“For humans, no. In Asgardians, though…” Nat trailed off, and Darcy could hear Thor talking in the background, his voice a low rumble. She couldn’t make out what he was saying. “Except it seems to be focused exclusively on you.”

“Me?” Darcy sat down hard on the edge of her bed, bouncing a little as the mattress’s springs gave way. “But he and I aren’t, um, we’ve never…”

“Will you? I’m only asking because if you don’t there’s a real concern that his heart is going to explode.” Nat was keeping her voice cooly neutral. “We don’t know for sure, but from the way his vitals are reacting there’s a good chance.”

“Um.” Well, she really didn’t have much choice. “Yeah. I mean, this is going to work? It’s not going to make things worse?”

“Bruce and Helen are relatively confident that once his sympathetic nervous system sorts itself out, he’ll be fine.” That wasn’t directly a yes, but it was probably as good as she was going to get.

“Yeah. I’ll, um, I’ll see you soon.” Darcy hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. She stared at it for a second, the black shape stark against the light purple bedspread. It wasn’t that she’d never lusted after Thor because, come on. Seriously. Several of her favorite fantasies involved various of his body parts.

But this was… Sudden. And it  _ had _ to be her, apparently. Despite the fact that Jane was only a couple of doors down. Not that he and Jane were a thing anymore, they’d stopped thinging forever ago. But they were still good friends and they  _ had _ fucked in the past.

But no, apparently it was Darcy or nothing. She took a deep breath and let herself out of her apartment. In the elevator about halfway up to the landing pad she realized that she wasn’t exactly dressed to impress. Then again, he’d seen her first thing in the morning pre-coffee with bedhead, so if he still wanted her after that…

She reached the landing pad before the quinjet did, not that that was a surprise. It didn’t take 15 minutes to get from her room up here. Waiting was the worst. She didn’t know what to expect, and it felt really kind of awkward. She paced back and forth, arms folded tightly under her breasts.

After what felt like  _ forever _ the quinjet lowered onto the platform. The door had barely opened before Thor was striding towards her, his face full of thunder. She could could see Nat and Steve hustling along behind him.

“Hey, Th-” She didn’t even get her greeting out before his arms closed around her and he bent to bury his face in the side of her neck. Electric sparks shot through her from the heat of his mouth as it worked against her.

“We’ll be close,” Steve said as he came to a halt behind Thor. He looked concerned.

Thor lifted his head and turned to look at the other man, rumbling a warning. Darcy was fairly sure she saw death in his eyes. “Hey,” she said, resting her hand against one of his upper arms in an effort to distract him. It was pulled taut with tension, rock hard under her touch. “Thor, I’m-”

His mouth captured hers in a deep, searing kiss that made her head feel like it was going to float away. His hand slid down until his palm covered one side of her ass. He was  _ claiming _ her, there was really no other way to put it.

When he pulled away, Darcy saw they were alone up there. Which was just as well, because Thor stepped into her until she had to start walking backwards. He guided her back until she bumped against the wall.

She looked up into his face, anything she might have wanted to say just gone when she saw his eyes, thin rings of blue fire surrounding pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Darcy.” He stared into her eyes for another moment before bending down again, his lips finding the sensitive spots on the side of her neck.

“Shouldn’t we go somewhere a little more private?” she gasped out. Because they were  _ outside _ . She gripped at his shoulders and got handfuls of cloak.

“I’m going to take you right here in the open air.” His lips moved against her as he spoke, his hands sliding up under her shirt. The calluses on his hands rasped over her skin, pulling up goosebumps in their wake. One rested on her waist, the other skimmed up to cup her breast. “There are many things I wish to do to you. I regret I don’t have the patience.” He tweaked her nipple, his lips moving up to the sensitive hollow behind her ear. “However, next time…”

Her belly twisted at the promise in his low words, tingles of pleasure running through her from his touch. “Thor…”

“I would hear my name on your lips again…” His teeth closed delicately over her earlobe. “And again…” He nipped at her lower lip. “And again.”

His fingers didn’t stop their deft movements at her nipple, rolling, plucking. It felt amazing, even through her bra. She arched into him, urging him on with a gasp of his name.

His hand dropped away, though, slipping down the front of her pants. Long fingers pushed easily under her panties, seeking out her center. “You must be ready for me, Darcy.”

Well, at least he wasn’t too impatient for that. That was something, right? 

“And when you are…” His finger settled against her clit, rubbing a tight circle over it. “When your sweet cunt weeps with desire, you’ll take off your clothes that I may lift you up against me and have you right here.”

Honestly, the low rumble of his voice saying dirty things like that was almost doing as much for her as the pressure of his finger. And he didn’t stop there, either. He told her all the things he wanted to do to her in filthy, filthy detail. He wanted to push her up against the wall and feast on her until her sweet dew ran over his chin. He wanted to hold her breasts together and rut between them. He wanted to fill every part of her until she begged for mercy.

She rocked into his touch, eyes tightly shut as she gripped at his shoulders. She could feel herself getting wet as the heat built up deep in her body.

Thor could tell too. Too soon he slipped his hand free, and she opened her eyes to see him push his finger into his mouth. He sucked off the slick essence of her arousal. “Take your clothes off.” His voice was soft, but it wasn’t really a request.

She stepped out of her flats, pushing her leggings and panties over her hips so they fell around her ankles. She stepped out of them.

His hands were busy at the front of his armor. It seemed like an eternity until he’d pulled off enough, but at last his cock sprang free, bobbing up early from between his legs.

He gripped her hips and lifted her up against his chest. “Hold on to me.” He steadied her with one hand, the other rubbing the head of his cock along her slick center. He nudged against the entrance to her pussy, teasing the sensitive nerves there.

“Thor,” she whispered, asking for more. Her hands were clasped behind his neck, her legs locked around his hips.

He brought her down a little, pushing up into her at the same time so that he filled her with one sharp thrust. She gasped, her teeth closing around her lower lip.

It seemed effortless for him to hold her there and fuck up into her. Time stretched on into nothing, she was lost to the steady rhythm of his cock, the heat of his hands holding her up.

At last he began to slow, staying deeper, each thrust lingering. He stilled against her, and a low nosie rumbled up from his chest as she felt the hot pulse of his release deep inside her pussy.

He lifted her away from him, setting her down on the ground almost immediately. Her toes curled against the cold. She made to turn away, but his hand on her arm stopped her. “We’re not finished.”

He pulled her back against him, his hand splaying across her belly and dipping until his finger pressed in against her clit. “Next time,” he told her low in her ear as her circled over the sensitive nub again and again. “Next time you will find ecstasy with me buried deep inside you. I want to feel you clamp down on my cock as I drive you to your very limits.”

She made a small noise, gripping at his forearm. It didn’t take long for the world to narrow down to the dark silk of his voice in her ear, the nonstop dance over her clit. She came with a long sigh, his name tumbling from her lips.

Her heart hammered in her ears as she came down from her high. So that had happened. What did it mean? What was going to happen now? Were they still friends? She was a little bit nervous as she turned to face him.

A broad smile turned up his lips, but she still saw a trace of the hunger that she’d seen before. “Now, little one, now we’ll find a private room where it won’t alarm anyone when I make you scream.”

She licked suddenly dry lips. “Uh huh.”


End file.
